Toss and turn
by pepsilover20
Summary: R&R. AJ Lee is attending HollyWood Arts. Kaitlyn (Celeste) is a WWE Diva. When AJ sends anonymous fan mail she becomes friends with the two toned Diva. And also her...Secret admirer. Will they become something more? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: read and review. Let me know what you think of this story. For me. You know you want to lol. I don't own WWE. And I don't own Victorious. New Aj&kaitlyn story. :)

No one's p.o.v.

"I'm the champ! me!". Yells Paige.

She turns around and...Bam!.

"SPEAR! Kaitlyn, with a spear to Paige! She hooks the leg"...Yells Michael Cole.

1.

2.

3.

Ding, ding, ding!.

"KAITLYN DID IT". Exclaims Michael Cole.

"WOW. what a match!". Exclaims JBL.

The crowd cheered loudly as kaitlyn become Diva's champion for the third time in three years. She held the title high and had a huge smile on her face. She kissed the title and blew a kiss to the crowd.

AJ's p.o.v.

"YES!". I yell happily.

"UUuuuggh!". Growls an angry Trina. She takes out some money from her pocket. "Here!". she slams it on the table and walks upstairs aggressively.

I put the $5 in my pocket.

I continued to smile when I saw Kaitlyn leave to the backstage area. I'm so happy she won!

She is my inspiration. Reading about her, people told her that being a WWE Diva was just pie in the sky. A waste of time. She began to train when she was a teenager and went to the gym everyday.

She didn't want to be a pretty face for the crowd. She wanted to prove to herself that belongs in the wrestling business. she fought her way to be where's she at now and to be noticed as one of the top Divas in the WWE right now. She gives me hope, that one day I want to be a WWE diva too.

She believed in herself and because of her, I believe in myself.

Seeing the TV turned off, I looked at Jade who threw the remote on the couch. "I was watching that!".

"Too bad! Can we go to karoke dokie now? Or are you going to continue to drool over that Kaitlyn girl?".

"Hey! I was not drooling!". I say defensively.

"Sure. Sure you weren't".

"Beck, is Ms. Jade West a bit, I don't know...Jealous perhaps?".

"I think so!". Says Beck smiling.

"What are you smiling at, Oliver?". She hisses.

"Seeing my jealous ex-girl friend amuses me". Says Beck

"Shut it". She spats.

"Okay, sorry". Beck says as he puts his hands up.

Jade rolls her eyes. "And to answer your question, I don't give a crap that she won. Can we go now?". Jade says irritated.

"Yes, grouchy".

I take my phone from the coffee table and text my dad.

To dad: Hey, I'm going to that karoke place with Jade and Beck to meet everyone else. Be back, later. Love you.

I put my phone back in my pocket and grab my keys with my wallet.

Closing the door, from outside I drive us to meet: Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Cat.

Should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn's p.o.v.

I hold the title around my shoulder. I walk into the ladies locker room where...Natalya, AJ, and the Bella twins smile at and start to congratulate me.

"Congratulations!". They say in unison.

I smile at them. "Thank you!".

"Make a speech!". Says Brie.

"I...No!". I say laughing.

"Come one!". Says Nikki.

"Okay, fine". I clear my throat. "I'm honored to be Divas champ again, and thank you to the people in this WWE roster that I'm close with, thank you for being here for me. I love you all!".

They all clapped.

I bowed. "But don't hug me, because I still have to shower".

"I agree. Go do that". Says Natalya. "And I'm taking your title!". She says jokingly.

"You better not!".

I get a change of clothes and my towel, walking to the shower area.

*At the hotel*

"I'm going out with John, Brie, and Daniel. Do you want to go to the club with us?". Asks Nikki.

"No, I'm okay. Go ahead, go have fun".

"Okay".

She leaves our hotel room and closes the door.

Looking at my Iphone I have so many tweets from my fans. I love the fans.

They're as so awesome! Minus the fans that are a bit...weird.

And I wonder who 'Kaitlynfan24a' is. I click the message.

It reads:

Hey, kaitlyn! Your match tonight was awesome. I'm a huge fan of yours and I think you very pretty. :) I bought one of your shirts and one of your sweaters from the WWE shop and I wear it, every Monday night when Raw comes on. You've inspired me to always be myself and never give up anything I set my mind to. In an interview you said that the thing we're passionate about most seems so small that to us it's as big as our own heart. Did you mean it? I'll always be a huge fan of yours till my last breath. :) x

I smiled at what I just read.

I'm happy that I can inspire someone and something tells me that girl is something special. Whoever she is, she seems like someone who is nice.


	3. Chapter 3

AJ's p.o.v.

I hear my phone ringing. Ugh. Why is it ringing? And who is calling me at this hour right now? Groggily I pick up the phone.

"Hello?". I answer sleepily.

"Hey! You up sleepy head?".

Oh god.

It's Tori.

She's lucky she's like a sister to me or I would've ripped her head off.

"Tori, why are you...Never mind. What's up?".

"Do you know what time it is?".

"Yeah. It's 9:40 pm".

"Actually it's 9:40 am".

I slap my hand against my forehead.

I'm SO late.

"Can I just sleep in?".

Tori laughed. "No. We have to go to school".

I sighed.

"Do you need a ride? I can pick you up. It's no problem".

"Hold on".

I get up from my bed and look outside my window.

I'm going to punch my brother later on.

"Can you pick me up? My brother took my car".

"Yeah! I woke up late too, so it's okay. How long do you need?".

"About twenty minutes".

"Okay. See you then".

"Okay, bye".

"Bye".

I put on some new clothes and brush my teeth. I check my twitter. It's already been three days and still I haven't gotten a message back from Kaitlyn.

Stupid me.

I guess my words don't mean anything to her.

I put the things I need to take with me in my bag and put it over my shoulder.

Walking downstairs I eat small bowl of corn flakes and put my dishes in the sink.

One new text message.

From Tori: I'm here. :D

From AJ: Be right out.

After leaving the house and getting in the passenger seat, Tori drives us to school.

"Thanks for the ride".

"Anytime".

We get into the school and go to Sikowitz class.

"Ah! Your girls are late!".

"You just got here". Says Beck.

"Oh". He takes a sip out of his coconut. "Okay. Um...I have an idea. Beck, Jade, AJ, and Robbie stand on the stage please, and...we're going to play a game".

"Yay! I love games!". Says Cat.

"I'm sure we all do. Truth or dare is the game".

"Really? That's the game?". Says Jade.

"If you don't play while you're on stage, no extra credit".

Jade shrugs.

"I'll start". Says beck. "Jade...is it true that you're...cheating on AJ?".

Jade glares at me angrily.

I look at her with a hurt expression in my eyes.

Don't cry, AJ. Not now.

Be strong.

No. No.

Don't fall apart.

'You weren't supposed to tell'. Jade mouths.

"She's my friend and I won't lie to her and say, you aren't". Beck defends.

"That's really cruel, Jade!". Tori says frustrated.

"Can it, Vega!".

Robbie turns to me.

"You okay?". He asks concerned.

I nod. I look at Sikowitz. "I have to go to the bathroom".

I power walk out the class room and go to the nearest bathroom.

I just couldn't hold it any longer. I cried my eyes out.

How can Jade do that? We dated for a year and a half and this is what she does to me?

Tori's p.o.v.

I get out f the class room and go to find AJ.

Poor girl.

Jade is such a horrible person. The way she treated Beck and now what she did to my best friend!

Jade is the biggest...Biggest mean girl that I know.

I open the bathroom door. "AJ?".

"W...What?". I heard her sobbing.

"Come here".

She walks up to me and I hug her.

"What do you say we ditch class and go to Dairy queen to get some ice cream. We don't really have any assignments in our other classes, besides test corrections and a small quiz".

"S-sure".


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitlyn's p.o.v.

That message is on my mind. A lot.

I don't want to neglect what she wrote to me. That wouldn't be right.

I feel like crap that I haven't responded yet.

Who is this girl?

And what does she look like?

Somehow I feel like we have a connection.

I click on the message and hit reply.

Realkaitlyn14wwe:

Hi! I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to responding to your message. :( I appreciate your words. You already know me as Kaitlyn, but you can call me Celeste. :) I meant everyword in that interview. If you want to do something-go for it. Me being an inspiration to you makes me happy! If you need someone to talkto, im here. And im more than happy to be your friend. X :) :)

I send the message and continue my workout routine.

AJ'S p.o.v.

This week has been not that great.

I can't seem to wrap my mind on why Jade did what she did.

I'm glad that I have people who care about me, but it's getting annoying when I'm asked if I'm okay.

I'm fine.

I flip through the mail in my house. I see it.

My report card.i open it and I was i a slightly better mood.

I reached honor roll! Go me! Just receiving a notification on twitter, I was in shock!

Kaitlyn messaged me! I breathed slowly to relax myself. I squeal and read the message.

"Nice squeal, sis". Says Sinjin. Yes, that thing is my brother.

My face turns red from embarrasment.

"Get out!". I throw my pillow and he closes my door. Smiling at what I just read, I respond.

'I'd love to be friends with you! :) Sorry, I'm just soooo-super excited! Hehe. I did AMAZING on my report card. #honorroll #woopwoop LOL. Please write me, never. :) x.

I think my life has changed.


	5. Chapter 5

AJ, Beck, andfunnwere were in Tori's house watching TV. AJ had her head on Tori's shoulder as they sat on the couch. Bexk sat on the other couch. They were watching The Steve Wilkos show.

"DON'T TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT". The guy shouted.

He was in Steve's face as they yelling at eachother and cursing at eachother.

AJ laughed hysterically as the guy took off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

Beck looked at her, puzzled. And Tori laughed.

"How is that funny?". Asks Beck.

"It just is". Says AJ.

"If you say so".

"Is anyone hungry?". Asks Tori.

"I am. Let's go get a gyro". Says Beck.

"I'm down". Says AJ.

*at the gyro place*

"That grilled chicken salad was just what I was looking for!". AJ cooed.

"I can tell. You turn the vaccum on, high speed". Tori giggled.

"Can you blame me?". AJ said as she smiled.

"I think I gained 10 pounds". Says Beck.

*Kaitlyn's p.o.v.*

I write her a message.

'I consider a friend! :D and congrats on reaching honor roll! I got nowhere near that. Lol. Hey, can I get your number, so I can text you? Here's my number. :)'.

I click send.

AJ'S p.o.v

Walking around the mall with my two friends, I open the twitter app.

Reading the message, I respond.

'Aw, thanks! :) I never studied though. I bribed all my teacher. Lol jk. And sure! Here's my number. :) x'.

I start to smile. Jade is invisible now. Hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Beck's p.o.v.

Turning around in my bed, to look at my alarm clock I see the time. "Oh crap!". I yell.

I jump out of bed and put on some clothes. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I drove like a crazy a man to school.

I sprint to my school and see Andre at his locker .

"Hey man!".

Catching my breath I put my hands on my knees.

"Are you okay?" .

"Y...Yeah. I woke up late".

"Oh man. Well, if it helps, Sikowitz class starts in ten minutes".

"Thank goodness. I'm on time".

"Have you heard from AJ?".

"No. Is she okay?".

"She hasn't spoken about Jade. I'm starting to worry".

"I don't think you should worry. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it. Either that, or, she moved on".

"I guess so".

Me and Andre turn our heads towards the door where we see AJ and Tori talking. "Come on! Just tell meeeee!". Whines Tori.

"No!".

"Why not?".

"Because I said so".

"AJ!".

"Toooooriiii". AJ mocks Tori's whining voice.

"Can you at least tell her name?".

"Fine. Her name is Celeste. And we've been talking. A lot. I like her".

"Wait! Is it that wrestling Diva?".

AJ nods.

"Aw! She's pretty!". Tori beams.

"But don't tell anyone".

"I won't".

"Hey, Andre!".

"Wassup Tor!". Andre smiles.

"Becky boy! Hey!". AJ says.

Oh no. Jade is here.

"Hey, AJ". Jade says as she smiles.

I see AJ ignoring her.

"Let's go to class". I say.

AJ's p.o.v.

In this class period, Jade has been starring at me. And I'm thankful that Celeste saved me.

From Cele: How's class? ;D

From girl: Boring :p lol. But with you texting me, it couldn't be better. :)

From Cele: I'm happy to brighten up ur day :D Hey, Vince Mcmahon is looking for an actress to play my secret admirer. Interested?

From girl: I don't know. I'm nervous in front of huge crowds.

From Cele: Oh :/ But promise you'll think about it.

From girl: I will.

From Cele: You've never shown me a picture of you.

From girl: If I do that, then I won't be a secret, silly! lol

From Cele: Booooo! :(

From girl: Sorry. :(

From Cele: Will you at least tell me what you look like?

From girl: 5'2. Long black hair. Petite. Black eyes.

From Cele: You seem hot, already! ;) lol

From girl: lol. I does my thing lol

From Cele: Can I tell you something?

From girl: Go ahead :D

From Cele: I'm falling for you, already. :)

From Cele: I'm sorry, if I came on strong.

*the end of school*

"AJ, wait!". Yells Jade.

"What?".

"I want to apologize for what I did. It was stupid of me. And I'm sorry".

"It's fine, Jade. Can I go now?".

"No. Who is that girl you were texting? And why are you and Vega so close to each other?".

"One, don't worry about it. And two, because we just are. Okay? Bye".

I push past her and walk to my car.

Tori's p.o.v.

"Hey, you".

"Hi".

"Do you think you and Celeste would be a thing?".

"I don't know. She, she told me that she is falling for me. We've known each other for a short amount of time. Not that I don't like her but why would she fall for me?".

"Give her a chance. You never know".

AJ smiles.

We drive to a local park after we change our clothes, to go for a jog around the track.

I stop as soon as she does.

AJ's p.o.v.

From Cele: I'm sorry if I made you feel weird. I'm going to be in L.A. for Smack down. I got you a backstage pass and a good seat. Just please...please hear me out.

From girl: I can go. You didn't make me feel weird. You're just the first person to make me feel happy. I'll see you, there. :)

Tori's p.o.v.

"Ooooooh! AJ got a little game, eh?".

"Shut up".

We both laughed.

A/n: I know what you're thinking. AJ meeting Celeste, so soon? I know, I know. but there is a twist involved. ;) lol. Review. :) x


	7. Chapter 7

AJ's p.o.v.

YES. It's Friday.

Today, is a HUGE day for me.

School went by quickly. I have some homework, but I could care less about it.

I drove to the Staples Center where I see this place is packed.

I mean, wow!

I can't believe I'm going to meet her.

Me being at a WWE smackdown event will be one heck of an awesome show!

*Backstage*

I see a tall guy with noodle like hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Dolph! And you must be girl". He smiles.

"Hi! I-I'm AJ".

"Nice to meet you. Do you want to hangout backstage for a bit?".

"For sure!".

I laughed at what I just said.

"You really look like a nerd". Says Dolph. "But I'm more of a Superman kind of guy. Silver Surfer sucks".

I smiled and shrugged. "Silver Surfer is cooler". I said with a confident smirk.

*The end of the show*

"SPEAR!". Yelled JBL.

"What in the world?! Ambrose just speared Seth Rollins!". Exclaims Michael Cole.

"Dean is going to tag Kaitlyn! Oh my god". Says JBL.

The Ref counts.

1...

2...

3.

I clap and whistle for Celeste's victory with Dean Ambrose against Rollins and Paige.

*Kaitlyn's p.o.v.*

I shower and change into some sweatpants and one of my shirts. I walk into the backstage area to wait for her.

AJ's p.o.v.

I walk backstage and see a girl with black and brunette hair. She seems me and smiles. I see her and I smile back.

"I'm AJ".

She hugs me and I hug her back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: SO sorry I haven't updated in a while :( Work is crazy and I might be moving but meh, who knows. :p Please, don't be mad at me. :p

"Soooo" Says Celeste.

"Yeah". AJ says as she smiles.

"Are your parents in town?".

"No. They went on a business trip. They'll be back in a few days".

"Is it okay if I come to your house? If I stay I have a pair of clothes.". Says Celeste.

"Yeah! It's a good thing I cleaned it too".

Celeste smiles. "I'm starving".

"I'll cook for you if you want".

"Oooooh can you?".

AJ nods proudly. "What would you like me to cook?".

"Spaghetti and chicken parm!".

"You got it! Let's go back to my house".

*At AJ's house*

"And welcome to..my house".

"Wow. It's nice. I like it".

"Thanks. Now Celeste, go sit at the table and wait for dinner. Chef AJ is here tonight".

Celeste giggles and walks to the dinner table.

"Can I play some music?".

"Yeah".

Celeste plays 'Wheels in the sky' by Journey.

AJ starts to cook the spaghetti and warms up the already cooked meatballs. "What do you want to drink?".

"Vitamin water".

AJ gives Celeste vitamin water and takes the mudslide out of the blender. "Don't worry, it's a virgin mudslide".

Celeste chuckles. "I was going to say...you're too young to be drinking, shorty".

"Watch it, you! I'll make you tap out". AJ winks at her.

"Do you think you can?". Celeste challenges that statement.

"Trust me babe...I know I can". AJ smirks at her. "OH I LOVE THIS SONG". AJ beamed.

'Out of my league' by Fritz and the Tantrums were plying. AJ started singing and trying to dance, well, dancing horribly.

"You were out of my league, all the things I believe"...She drains out the spaghetti and puts it on one plate and another plate. She puts the meatballs on the spaghetti along with the marinara sauce, and puts Parmesan cheese on it. "Dinner is served".

Celeste smiled at how adorable AJ was being.

She knew it.

She felt it.

AJ should be hers.

*After dinner*

"Do you have any good movies?". Asks Celeste.

"I rented paranormal Activity 1, drinking buddies, and Silver linings playbook. What should we watch first?".

AJ hoped that Celeste didn't pick a scary movie. She didn't like scary movies. Tori is a fan of them but AJ is a chicken when it comes to that type of movie genre. 'So when her and Tori watch a scary movie, AJ becomes a spider monkey and clings on Tori. Please! Don't pick that movie!". AJ thought to herself.

"Paranormal Activity". Says Celeste.

'I'm strong. I can do this. Yes I can!'. AJ thought to herself again.

AJ popped in the movie and sat on the other couch.

"Why are you sitting way over there?".

AJ gave Celeste a blank look. "I...like it over here?". Celeste bursted out laughing.

"What?".

"You're just...you're too cute".

AJ smiled and blushed.

"Come sit next to me. The ghost won't hurt you".

AJ sat next to Celeste but Celeste noticed something. AJ was cuddled against her with her head on her shoulder. Celeste smiled and held AJ. 'God, this is amazing'. Celeste thinks to herself.

Midway through the movie, AJ squealed out of terror. She head her face on Celeste's neck shutting her eyes and holding Celeste tightly.

While the movie was still playing Celeste finally had some courage for once. "Hey...hey. AJ, look at me".

AJ looked at her. "Do you want to watch a different movie?".

AJ shook her head. And while Celeste had her attention, she kissed AJ. And AJ kissed her back.

And it felt like the fireworks at the end of Drake's song.

After that movie they watched drinking buddies.

*End of the movie*

AJ showered and changed into a new shirt and sweatpants. Celeste changed into a shirt and grey sweatpants. "I guess we're matching tonight, huh?'". Says AJ.

"Looks like it". Celeste says.

They hopped in bed and talk for what seemed like two hours. They were giggling as AJ played with Celeste's hair. AJ started to get tired so she turned to her side and started to fall asleep. She felt two arms wrapping around her. She managed to somehow smile. Celeste cuddles herself against AJ's back. "Goodnight, cupcake". She whispers".


	9. Chapter 9

"Crap . I have to do my homework". A J says.

"You need help?".

"Yeah".

"What do you have to do?".

"10 even math questions, 3 earth science questions, and that's it".

"Dang girl! Wel, you better get started". Celeste laughed.

"No, no, no! Your going to help me".

"What if I dont want to?".

"Then no kisses for you". AJ teased.

Celeste looked at her stunned. "You wouldn't dare do that!".

"Oh, I would. Press your luck and test me, ".

AJ walked into the library with a little more sway in her hips. The two-toned diva grinned at her. "I guess I'm helping you with your homework". She says to herself.

*An hour an a half later*

"Finally!". Says AJ.

"It took forever to find X".

"Tell me about it".

"Hey...I love you". Says AJ.

"I love you too".

Before AJ kisses Celeste, Tori and Beck see AJ and the hybrid diva.

"AJ! Hey!". Says Tori.

"Shit. Let's run". Says AJ.

"Your friends I'm guessing?".

"Yeah".

AJ and Celeste run out of the library with Celeste carrying her text books and AJ running with her notebooks in her hands. "AJ!". Yells Beck. AJ quickly puts her things in her car and Celeste starts the car. AJ runs to the passenger seat and they drive away. She sees Tori and Beck starring.

They start laughing while hanging out at the batting cage.

"That was close".

"Do you not like them?".

"They're like family to me. I just wanted you all for me".

"You're a selfish little thing aren't you?".

"Only when it comes to you, boo".

Celeste smiled. "So we're a couple?".

"If you want us to be, then sure. And shame on you. You kissed me and didn't ask me out". AJ pretended to be hurt.

"Right you are, short stuff". She whispers in AJ'S ear, and kisses her cheek. "Be mine?". She says flirtaciously.

AJ smiled."Yeah. How long are you going to be here?".

"Two more days. But not to worry, we can make this work".

AJ noded and kissed Celeste's neck. "Promise me we'll text and skype and chat on twitter".

"Of course babe. We'll do all those things, cupcake".


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Here's a new chapter! Sorry it took so long.

*Two days later*

"I don't want you to go".

"I know. But I have to. I'll text you when I land".

AJ nodded. "I had so much fun with you".

"Aw. I had fun with you too, boo".

AJ held Celeste tight and rested her head on Celeste's stomach. This is what faces them. A huge challenge with having a long distance relationship, and never really knowing when they will see each other.

It's easy talking on the phone and what not but a relationship through a screen seems like it's the only way they can hear each other's voices and see each other if there is time.

AJ knows she wants to see her girl-friend in person. And Celeste knows she loves having AJ around.

"Where are you flying to?". Asks AJ.

"Minnesota, Portland, Pheonix, Poughkeppsie, NewYork, Atlanta, and Tampa".

AJ frowned.

"Don't be sad babe. I got you a gift".

"What kind of gift?".

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Open it tonight".

"Meanie".

Celeste smiled. "I love you so much, cupcake. You can reach me anytime you want. I can even fly you to where I'm at if you like, during the summer".

AJ gave Celeste a sad smile. "I'd like that. A lot. We'll be here for Summer the week of Summerslam in a few months, so you can always stay with me. And we can hangout an what not".

AJ nodded. "You're sweet you know that?".

"Well I sure ain't sour".

AJ gave Celeste a thumbs up then thumbs down.

Celeste kissed the top of AJ's head. "I have to head out. Talk to you later on tonight. I love you".

"I love you too".

Celeste leaves for her flight and AJ looks on. She walks to her car and sits in her car as she cries.

Celeste sends AJ a text message.

From Cele: I know you're crying right now. Please, for me, don't cry. You're too cute to cry. :) :p

AJ smiled at the text message and wiped her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while :( Hope you forgive me. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy! :D

"Did you ever open the gift I got for you?".

"Not yet".

Celeste frowned on the other line. An awkward silence fell between the couple.

AJ couldn't stop thinking about what her girlfriend got her, and Celeste wants to desperately know why AJ hasn't had any interest in opening her gift.

Celeste didn't want to fight with AJ. All she wanted to do was chat with her and get some rest. And AJ wanted to do the same.

"I miss you". AJ mumbled.

Celeste smiled to herself. "I miss you too, babe. This traveling is really starting to tire me out".

AJ let out a small laugh. "I can't begin to imagine it. So guess what?".

"Chicken butt?". Says Celeste.

AJ couldn't help herself she laughed at how corny her girlfriend can be. But hearing each other's voices made them feel like they were together somehow, even though they were so far away.

"No, smart ass!". Says AJ. She smiles slightly.

"Oooooh. Someone is feisty tonight! Is it your time of the month?".

AJ sighed as she is annoyed. "Goodnight".

"No, no, no, no. no! I was just kidding!". Celeste pleads. She continues to swing away. "How's school?".

"It's there. I'm failing science".

"Y-Your failing science?!". Celeste says shocked.

"Yeah". AJ shrugged.

"AJ!". Celeste exclaimed.

"What? I ca't help myself. You look so hot in your ring attire. I get...I get distracted. By you".

"I'm flattered, but how can you-"

AJ rolled her eyes. "Relax tiger, I'm passing science with a 90".

She heard her girlfriend breathe a sigh of relief. "You scared me there for a minute! I thought I was going to fly from Pheonix and kick your butt!".

AJ giggled. "How's work?". AJ asked.

"It's good. I'm not so found of the Bella twins' new story line though. They're going to feud with each other after I lose the Divas title to Brie Bella".

"Really? I guess the "Create" staff isn't so creative after all".

Celeste laughed. "Is everything okay with you? You're quiet tonight".

"I'm fine I just...Screw it. Everything sucks. My parents are getting a divorce".

"What? Why? What happened?".

"My mom cheated on my dad with his brother, James".

AJ shut her eyes hoping no tears would threaten to fall. But the tears started to slide down as she remembered the argument she heard. Her voice started to crack and she was already falling apart, failing to keep herself calm".

"Sh-she...She never loved him. She told him he is a waste of a 20 year marriage. S-seeing m-my dad c-cry...I was s-so devastated. I felt s-so b-bad fo-for him. Sh-she said th-that when she had m-me, sh-she wished she had g-gotten a-an abortion".

"Do you want to come see you? I feel so bad. I'm truly sorry. i'll catch the first-"

"Yes! I really need you r-right now!". AJ cried into the phone.

"Don't worry cupcake. I'll catch the first flight in the afternoon and I'll stay with you. After my match with Brie tomorrow I won't have a match for three weeks. Just some media to do".

AJ smiled to her self. Weakly and sadly. "Okay". She whispered.

"You won't go through this alone. I give you my word".

"Thanks. I have to get going. I have school tomorrow. Luckily, it's a half day".

"Okay. Feel better. And if anything you know where to reach me".

"Will do. Goodnight babe. I love you".

"I love you too, beautiful. Goodnight".

AJ hung up. She lied in her bed and grabbed the gift. She opened the letter.

'Dear AJ,

Anytime you need a friend I'm always going to be right here. Even if I'm far. Though we haven't been dating long, I admit I've never been this happy with anyone. And not the kind of fake happy that we saw those pictures of tumblr. I mean you really do make me happy. I smile more. I feel more alive, like I woke up. And that's because of you. I love you so, so much. You're the spider girl to my wonder woman. The bat girl to the non-existent female version of the silver surfer haha. I feel so comfortable with you. Protecting you and making sure your safe isn't just a duty-it's a job. Because to me you're an angel. You're the light to my darkness. And your smile is what warms up my spirit and my heart. Xoxo.

p.s.

You're also the electra to girl version of the she-hulk. Love you lots, doodles! :)

AJ open up her first gift. It was a digital daggers t-shirt. She smiled and put it next to her. She saw a box. She opened it and saw an engraving inside of the ring. "AJ & Celeste".

She put the ring on her right finger.

She cried again and went to sleep.

It may not have been an engagement ring, but a promise ring and a romantic letter is just plain romantic!


	12. Chapter 12

Kaitlyn texts AJ. 'Open your door'.

'AJ texts back. 'Why? I don't want to :('

'I guess you don't want your surprise'.

AJ sighed and got out of her bed. Her eyes were puffy. She looked devastated. And miserable. She opened the door to see kaitlyn standing there.

AJ didn't say anything. She closed the door and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend. "I missed you so much". AJ said.

"I missed you too, baby". Kaitlyn hugged her tightly. "What happened?". She asked.

"Does it matter? You're here now".

"It does. It's important to get whatever it is your feeling out off of your chest".

"Can we not talk about my parents getting a divorce? The only thing I want to feel besides loneliness and betrayal, is the warmth of me bein gin your arms".

Kaitlyn smiled. "Can I just tell you one thing?".

"Yeah".

"It does get better, AJ. With time it will".

"I'm so happy I get to see you. I don't know what I'd do without you". AJ cooed.

"You'll never have to find out because I'll always be by your side. Even when we're 70 years old, and in our rocking chairs with 5 dogs and 5 cats".

AJ giggled.

"I don't like being away from you". AJ said.

"I know, I hate it too. But it's part of the job, unfortunately".

AJ kissed Kaitlyn again and again and many more times after that. Kaitlyn blushed. " Oh, god! I miss your kisses. I missed my spider monkey". Kaitlyn smiled into the kiss.

"Spider monkey?". AJ questioned.

"Yeah. You like to hang on me like a monkey, like I'm your personal tree or something! And I have you on my phone as, spider girl".

AJ laughed. "Have you told your friends about us?".

"Yeah! And they keep on asking when they get to meet you".

"How about for the Survivor series PPV?".

"Really?".

"Yeah!".

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE BEST". Kaitlyn beamed.

"Well, you've given me someone I'm falling deeper for. And make sure I don't sit by any perverts".

"Don't worry, I won't put you next to anyone who makes you feel uncomfortable".

"Celeste Bonnin, I really hope I get to be your one true love".

"Who am I to say you aren't already?". Kaitlyn winked at her.

"Now I have a surprise for you. It's in my bedroom".

"Oh yeah?".

"Yeah. I...I want you to be my first".

"Are you sure? We don't exactly have to-"

"Please Celeste? I really, really want to!".

Celeste smiled. "I'll go slow. I promise".


End file.
